Les rumeurs de l'ange
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Spoiler tome 7! A ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas lut!  Longtemps apres ce jour la, quelque chose revient a la charge...


**Titre :** Rumors of angels

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre :** Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR- Maudite possessive!

**En résumer :** En résumer... Ca ressemble a mes fics, les yeux de la mort et Au dela des yeux, dans mon compte Saria3... C'est ca... si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez et dite moi ce que vous en penser!

Je sais que j'ai fais quelque erreur, pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais! Je n'ai pas correcteur, je déteste faire les accents et pour le reste, je fais pas expres... Soyez indulgent..

**Mot de l'auteur:** Hum, ca fais longtemps que j'ai écrit... donc j'ignore le style que ca as... Note a moi meme: Enfant de harry: Lily, James et Albus, enfant de ron: Rose et Hugo Enfant de Remus: Teddy enfant de bill: Victoire! enfant de Draco: Scorpius

Premier chapitre: Narateur

Chapitre 1

Quand le temps vient a changer

_Le vent sifflait a travers le jardin. La petite maison de Godrick Hollow semblait pleine de joie. Les enfants criaient un peu partout. Lily sautait de joie a l'idée de voir tous ses cadeaux. C'était son anniversaire et elle semblait heureuse. Les parents, bien occuper a veiller sur leur sourire, ne virent rien du phénomène qui se passait derriere eux. De la lumière, un vent puis une chaleur se suivirent jusqu'a ce qu'une forme un peu étrange, pris forme. C'était une femme, au forme flou. On ne pouvait pas dire si elle était belle, tant son image était brouiller... C'est Lily qui la vit en premier, elle sauta de joie en pointant l'ange:_

_-Wow, un ange pour mon anniversaire...!!_

_-De quoi parle tu? Lui répondit Ginny._

_Mais Harry s'était deja tourner pour observer le phénomène. L'ange était a moins de 10 pas d'eux et sa chaleur brulait la peau du survivant..._

_-Quelque chose se prépare dans votre monde... Quelque chose qui brisera l'harmonie... Dit t'elle de sa voix mélodieuse._

_-Je devrais a nouveau me battre? Demanda Harry._

_-Oui... Et non... Le temps n'est plus au survivant._

_-Alors qui prendra ma place? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre se battre contre Voldemort! Dit furieusement Harry._

_Les enfants s'étaient tut et s'étaient réunis au centre du jardin._

_-Qui a parler de Voldemort? Dit d'une voix moqueuse, l'ange. J'ai parler de quelque chose et non pas d'un homme... Ce sera un objet qui appartenait a cet homme qui reprendera vie. Il contaminera un homme qui sera plus puissant que l'était Voldemort. Il brisera l'harmonie du monde magique en trois jours. Mais tu n'est plus assez fort pour l'en empecher... Quelqu'un d'autre que toi, devra faire cette tache... Et cette nouvelle personne est deja marquer, a deja été désigner... Aide cette personne, et le monde survivera..._

_Harry se tourna immédiatement vers les enfants, le seul qu'il fixa fut Albus... Et il se maudit intérrieurement, de l'avoir appeller de la sorte..._

_-Les maraudeurs vous souhaitent le bonjour et vous aidera... Ainsi que tous ceux qui doivent le faire... A bientot... Harry Potter..._

_L'ange disparut au meme moment que le soleil. Quelque seconde plus tard, il se mis a pleuvoir et ils durent rentrer en vitesse dans la maison. L'ambiance était froide et morne, pire encore que le jour ou Voldemort avait tout changer. Qui deviendra le nouveau mage noir? Et la personne qui doit le détruire, est-ce vraiment Albus? Tant de questions bouillonait dans sa tete sans qu'il y pense... Le monde était a nouveau en danger et ce n'est pas Harry qui devra l'en sortir. Ils s'installèrent au salon et poursuivit la fete de Lily. Les cadeaux précédèrent le gateau au chocolat. Tandis que les enfants s'empifraient, Harry était rester en retrait. Il observa le visage d'Hermione et Ron qui semblait tellement heureux. Teddy était assis avec Victoire et se parlaient a voix basse, eux aussi, étaient heureux..._

_-Harry? Fit la voix de Ginny.._

_Harry se tourna vers elle, elle s'était approcher sans qu'il la voit..._

_-Ca va? Reprit t'elle._

_-Oui... Ne t'en fais pas... Je.._

_Mais a ce moment la, il plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui exploser la tete. Il ne se rappellait plus de la douleur et elle lui semblait encore plus forte qu'avant. Harry tomba a genoux sous le choc et le silence se fit dans la piece, les yeux étaient river sur lui. Harry inspira et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empecher de crier de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, voulant a tout prix s'échaper de cette douleur et se qu'il vit, lui glaca le sang..._

_**Il voyait une piece noir, a peine éclairer par le soleil camoufler par des rideaux épaix. Il vit un garcon entrer dans la piece. Il semblait petit et ne devait pas avoir plus de 12ans. Il observa les allentours, puis un sourire illumina son vissage. Il s'installa par terre et ouvrit un livre qu'il lut. Puis un sifflement s'éleva dans la piece et Harry sut qu'il venait de lui.**_

_**-Vient, disait la voix en fourchelang. Approche toi...**_

_**Mais le garcon ne bougeait pas. Sans doute ne comprenait t'il pas...**_

_**-Vient, repris la voix. Approche toi...**_

_**Toujours, le petit garcon continua de lire. Harry sentis la colère monter en lui et il inspira, mais il ne put prendre d'air dans ses poumons, car il n'en avait pas. Harry savait a ce moment la, que ce n'était pas un horcruxe.**_

_**-VIENT!! Dit la voix, cette fois ne fut pas en fourchelang. Approche toi!**_

_**Le garcon leva la tete et vit l'objet. Il se leva et obéhit. Il s'approcha lentement, comme si il avait peur que ca le mange. Harry pensa a un objet plutot ridicule. Il ne vit pas les traits du garcon, il ne put savoir qui il était.**_

_**-Que me veut tu? Demanda le garcon en se penchant pour etre a la meme hauteur.**_

_**-Je veut etre ton ami! Repris la voix aigus de Voldemort.**_

_**-Mon ami? Mais j'ai déja plein d'amis et je ne veut pas de toi, comme ami! Dit le garcon.**_

_**-Quoi? Mais je peux t'apporter plein de belle chose, tu sais? Repris la voix de voldemort en devenant mielleuse.**_

_**-De belle chose? Mon pere m'en apporte tout les jours! Tu n'a pas de bon argument. Et je ne veux pas d'un ami qui achete mon amitier.**_

_**-Alors... si tu devenait plus fort en magie, tu aimerais ca? Demanda a nouveau la voix de Voldemort.**_

_**-Plus fort en magie? Tu peux faire ca, meme si tu est qu'une boite miteuse? Demanda le garcon.**_

_**-Oui! Ouvre la boite et tu deviendra le plus fort sorcier de tous les temps...**_

_**Harry pensa tres fort pour essayer de lui crier "NON, ne fais pas ca", mais tous ses efforts fut en vain. Rien ne fonctionna. Le garcon parut hésiter un moment, puis il leva les mains vers le couvercle de la boite et le souleva. Harry fut alors projeter en avant mais ne vit rien de se qui se passa. Quand sa vision redevient normal. Il était face a une boite vide. Elle était noir, verte et argent. Il sut tout de suite ce que c'était... Le garcon, leva les mains vers sa tete et cogna trois fois contre sa tempe..**_

_**-Hors de ma tete, Harry Potter! Tu n'y peut rien si je suis a nouveau revenu! Tien toi bien, car ma vengeance sera encore pire que la deuxieme... Aller va t'en et ne t'avise plus de revenir... Dit la voix du garcon, trop doucement pour Harry d'ailleurs.**_

_Mais il perdit quand meme le contact et quand il réouvrit les yeux, il était coucher sur le tapis de son salon, Ginny, Ron et Hermione au dessus de sa tete. Leur trois visage étaient terrifier. Il chercha des yeux les enfants, mais ne les vit pas._

_-Fleur les a enmener dans la cuisine... Dit Ginny a sa question silencieuse..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu a vu? Demanda Hermione._

_-Voldemort est revenu en possèdant le corps d'un garcon de 12ans. Il a sut que j'étais la, il ma menacer et ma rejeter..._

_-Qui est ce garcon? Demanda Ron.._

_-J'ai pas vu son vissage, mais je reconnaiterais sa voix..._

_-Voldemort est revenu... Murmura alors Ginny..._

_**Review!!!**_

**_New upload: la fin de semaine prochaine!_**

**_Mise a jour du premier chapitre: 18Nov_**


End file.
